My Bloody Valentine
by Amber Mushi
Summary: Ivy accidentally kills Siegfried while doing...naughty things. She has to do something with the body right? Problem is, Siegfried is married and his wife is going investigating.


**My Bloody Valentine**

Ch. 1 - Prey

* * *

><p>"Squirm."<p>

He gasped for air. She paid no attention as he clawed the mattress trying to get away.

"Be. Still." She brushed her hair aside and dug her heel into his back as her beloved sword, Valentine, wrapped around his sweating body. She leaned over to his face and gently nibbled his ear. "Ready to have some fun?" she whispered.

Siegfried tried to motion to her that he was choking but she did not seem to notice. The sword had wrapped around his neck. He was not sure if she had intended to or if she had lost control over the weapon. He recalled that at times, he could have sworn the sword seemed to act on its own. The relationship between Ivy and Valentine did not seem a normal one of weapon and user but one of symbiotic coexistence.

"You won't suffer…much." Ivy giggled. She licked her lips in anticipation. This was much more fun than she had imagined. And this was only foreplay.

* * *

><p>Siegfried slowly surveyed the area. It was an instinctual precaution he took due to the events that had occurred around here during…those times. His memories tormented him though he had told several that they no longer did. But as his scars and soul constantly reminded him, imprisonment within one's own body and mind was hard to forget.<p>

Valentine Mansion looked exactly as he remembered it. He had not been in this area since back when he was corrupted and operating as Nightmare. In fact, he had been avoiding anywhere that reminded him of his dark times. They were places where he had witnessed things he terribly wanted to forget. Valentine Mansion was the site of many experiments. Alchemy, a subject which he did not understand had taken up a home there. And it had been for a short while, a slaughterhouse.

As for why he was here, he had to see her again. There was unrest in his soul. Nightmares. His newly wedded wife had convinced him that he should seek out his acquaintances from his past if he truly wished for redemption. After all that he had been through, the last thing he had foreseen in his future was a wife and hope for normal life. He felt he was forever indebted to the woman who had made this possible and respected her opinions. So he listened and made his way to his first stop in England. His steps grew heavier as if past ghosts were attaching themselves, weighing him down as he grew closer to the mansion. He knocked on the door and waited.

Ivy came to the door looking flustered. She was fatigued from her research and the dress she wore looked hurriedly put on and out of place. She was surprised at who greeted her as she never expected to see him again.

They both remained quiet for a few seconds. Siegfried decided to break the silence. "Forgive me for dropping by."

"Oh, it's no problem. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ivy glanced over the man in front of her and she was sure of it after a few exhilarating seconds. He was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen. No. Not possibly. He was. However much time since she had last seen him had been good to him. A radiance was emanating from him that she suddenly felt reenergized by.

"It's a…personal matter," Siegfried said.

"Please, come in." Ivy said as she motioned him inside. And her heart began to fill with lust.

Siegfried stepped inside and looked around the spacious home. It seemed unthinkable how anybody could call a place like this home. The immense size of the building made it feel emptier than it already was. It was dimly lit. Books were strewn on the ground and several unidentifiable materials filled every corner the mansion offered. On the wall were two portraits. Even their faces looked weary to Siegfried. One showed a younger Ivy and the other was of her with two other people.

"Are those…"

"Yes, my late father and mother."

"I'm sure they were fine people."

"Well, there's no need to assure me of that," Ivy said smiling. "My father is the one who inspired me in my studies. And my mother supported us to the best of her ability."

Siegfried's face unintentionally darkened at the mention of her studies. He had no idea what she was studying currently but her past pursuits in the field brought were dark to say the least, as he knew personally.

"How are you faring these days?" He asked to change the subject.

"Perfectly fine."

"Well, I am sorry to intrude…"

"Oh it's no intrusion at all. I'm very pleased you happened to drop by."

"Well as for why I'm here…"

"How is your wife?" Ivy interrupted.

Siegfried subtly smiled. "I was unaware you knew."

"It's not every day that one joins the ranks of royalty."

"Yes, I suppose."

"In fact, I had no idea they allowed it."

"I assure you it was the farthest thing from my mind at the time."

"So you had something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to say this. Or even what to say, for that matter. I'm actually only here on my wife's suggestion. Lately I've been having these thoughts."

Ivy's heart raced. She felt as if she knew where this was headed and grew excited, the longing increasing with every passing second. She did not realize but not all of Siegfried's words were reaching her. Simply the ones she wanted to hear.

Siegfried realized he had not planned what he would say to her once they met. It was more awkward than he intended and now he hoped to leave with the least possible amount of damage. "I suppose I should start by apologizing."

"For what?"

"Past mistakes."

"Oh there's no need," Ivy whispered as she drew closer. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Siegfried understood her touch as a sign of sympathy and continued talking. He opened up. And for the first time, he revealed his innermost thoughts about his supposed damnation and yearning for redemption to someone other than his wife. But his words fell on closed ears.

Ivy grew closer. She was entranced by his seemingly flawless features. The skin. The hair. He was certainly unlike any specimen she had ever seen before. She coiled herself around like a snake around its helpless prey and forcefully grabbed his face and brought her lips to his.

Siegfried was no idiot and realized something had gone wrong in his quest for redemption. He broke away, startled and panting.

Ivy smiled. "What's wrong?"

He was speechless.

Her eyes narrowed. "Come on. Entertain me."

"Stop," Siegfried said, wondering how to get out of the situation and whether Ivy was herself anymore. "I don't think you understand what you're doing."

Ivy gave him a seductive grin. "Play with me." She reached for her sword which was on a nearby table and attacked. The sword changed form and instantly wrapped around Siegfried's body, rendering him immobile.

"What are you doing?" he said in a mild panic.

"Relax," Ivy said heading to another room. "I just need a little…rest from my studies and I can't let this opportunity get away. I'll let you go when I'm done."

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To change."

* * *

><p>Siegfried summoned all the strength he had left and flailed around. He could not break the hold the sword had on him. What would have been simple for him as Nightmare was impossible for him now. He felt as if his life force was being drained. In his struggle, he managed to hit her face with the back of her head, making her cry out in pain.<p>

But soon after, she giggled. "I like that," she whispered. She turned his tied up body on its back took another lustful look at her prey. Perfect.

Body burning with desire and failing to notice the state he was in because of it, she kissed his chest and moved up to his neck. Her state of arousal was at its highest as she touched him wherever she could reach and planted a deep, final kiss on his lips.

Siegfried felt he had reached the moment where he could struggle no longer. And his body chose to give out at that moment. His head slumped over and eyes rolled back and Ivy did not notice.

As she pulled her head back to admire him once more, she saw that his body had lost some of the radiance. She checked his pulse.

He wasn't breathing. And she wasn't satisfied.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still not completely sure what direction I want to take this fic. If you could comment, that would be great.


End file.
